pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Cars 2 Die-Cast Line
In May 2011, Mattel began releasing 1:55-scale die-cast models of characters from the Disney-Pixar film,'' Cars 2. Series 1 'Singles' *Acer *Carla Veloso *Finn McMissile *Francesco Bernoulli *Grem *Guido & Luigi *Holley Shiftwell *Jeff Gorvette *Lightning McQueen with Metallic Finish (Toys R Us only) *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels *Miles Axlerod *Petrov Trunkov *Pit Crew Mater (Kmart only) *Professor Z *Race Team Fillmore *Race Team Mater *Race Team Team Sarge *Raoul ÇaRoule *Rod "Torque" Redline '"Check Lane" Short Card Singles' *Finn McMissile *Francesco Bernoulli *Holley Shiftwell *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels *Miles Axlerod *Professor Z *Race Team Mater '"Lights & Sounds" *Finn McMissile *Francesco Bernoulli *Holley Shiftwell *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Spy Mater (Walmart only) "Lights & Sounds 4-Packs" *Francesco Bernoulli, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell & Lightning McQueen (Target only) '''Deluxe *Double Decker Bus *Holley Shiftwell with Wings *Red *Submarine Finn McMissile '"Pit Stop Launchers"' *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels *Max Schnell *Nigel Gearsley *Shu Todoroki *Miguel Camino *Lewis Hamilton (Car) '2-Packs' These were available at all retailers. *Francesco Bernoulli & Lightning McQueen with Party Wheels *Grem & Damaged Rod "Torque" Redline *Finn McMissile & Tomber *Luigi & Guido & Uncle Topolino *Darrell Cartrip & Brent Mustangburger *Race Team Mater & Zen Master Pitty *Race Team Fillmore & Lightning McQueen with Travel Wheels '"Mater's Secret Mission" 2-Packs' These were available at Walmart. *Grem & Finn McMissile with Weapon *Acer & Mater with Spy Glasses *Professor Z & Tyler Gremlin *Holley Shiftwell & Fred Fisbowski 'Pit Crew 2-Packs' These were available at Kmart. *Fillmore with Headset & Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels *Carla Veloso & Carla's Crew Chief '"Character Stars 3-Packs"' *Double Decker Bus, Race Team Mater & Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels *Finn McMissile Submarine, Professor Z & Grem *Holley Shiftwell with Wings, Petrov Trunkov & Acer '"Racing 4-Packs"' These were Target only packs. *Carla Veloso, Jeff Gorvette, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels & Max Schnell *Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Miguel Camino & Shu Todoroki *Francesco Bernoulli, Nigel Gearsley, Raoul ÇaRoule & Shu Todoroki *Jeff Gorvette, Ronnie Del Cooper, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels & Max Schnell '5-Packs' These were Toys R Us only packs. *"Porto Corsa Welcome 5-Pack" - Guido, Luigi, Lightning McQueen with Party Wheels, Race Team Mater & Uncle Topolino *"Tokyo Race Party 5-Pack" - Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Rod "Torque" Redline, Wasabi Mater & Petrov Trunkov *"Paris Espionage 5-Pack" - Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Race Team Mater, Raoul ÇaRoule & Tomber sipping oil *"London Chase 5-Pack" - Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Holley Shiftwell, "You The Bomb" Mater, Miles Axlerod & Nigel Gearsley 'Other Multi-Car Packs' *"Racing Rivalry" 7-Pack (Target only) - Carla Veloso, Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Race Team Fillmore, Race Team Mater, Race Team Sarge & Raoul ÇaRoule *"Tokyo Victory" 7-Pack (Target only) - Lewis Hamilton, Darrell Cartrip, Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Grem, Professor Z & Frank Clutchenson *"Tokyo Spy Mix-Up 10-Pack" (Toys R Us only) - Acer, Finn McMissile, Francesco Bernoulli, Holley Shiftwell, Okuni, Shigeko, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Miles Axlerod, Professor Z & Wasabi Mater '"Collect & Connect Puzzles"' *Radiator Springs Puzzle - Mater (silver rims and no McQueen 95 logo variant) *Tokyo Puzzle - Raoul ÇaRoule (silver stripe variant) 'Playsets' *"Finish Line Frenzy" Game - Finish Line Frenzy Lightning McQueen (silver) *"Finish Line Frenzy" Game - Finish Line Frenzy Lightning McQueen (gold) (Toys R Us only) *Mack Truck Playset - Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels 'Kmart Cars Collector Day #6' On June 25, 2011, Kmart stores all over the USA held the 6th Cars Collector's Event where a number of Cars 2 characters were released in a new format. These new releases were Piston Cup Racers with synthetic rubber tires in special packaging, along with a number of die-cast vehicles from Cars and non-synthetic rubber tire vehicles. Vehicles from Cars 2 included at this event were: *Francesco Bernoulli (synthetic rubber tires) *Hydraulic Ramone *Nigel Gearsley (synthetic rubber tires) *Shu Todoroki (synthetic rubber tires) Other Announced Future Releases 'Singles' *Brent Mustangburger *Carlo Maserati *Chauncy Fares *Darrell Cartrip *David Hobbscap *Finn McMissile Security Guard *Jeff Gorvette with Metallic Finish (Toys R Us only) *Lewis Hamilton *Lightning McQueen with Travel Wheels *Miguel Camino *Mama Topolino *Max Schnell *Miguel Camino *Nigel Gearsley *Nigel Gearsley with Metallic Finish (Toys R Us only) *Prince Wheeliam *Sal Machiani *Sgt. Highgear *Shu Todoroki *Tomber *Topper Deckington III *Uncle Topolino *Zen Master "Check Lane" Short Card Singles *Carla Veloso *Jeff Gorvette *Rod "Torque" Redline '"Deluxe"' *Hydrofoil Finn McMissile *Kingpin Nobunaga *Pinion Tanaka *Pope Pinion IV *The Popemobile *The Queen '"Lights & Sounds"' '"Pit Stop Launchers"' *Francesco Bernoulli *Jeff Gorvette *Raoul ÇaRoule '2-Packs' These will be available at all retailers. '"Mater's Secret Mission" 2-Packs' These will be available at Walmart. '"Pit Crew Chief 2-Packs"' These will be available at Kmart. *Francesco Bernoulli & Giuseppe Motorosi *Raoul Caroule & Pit Crew Chief *Jeff Gorvette & John Lassetire '"Character Stars 3-Packs"' *Kingpin Nobunaga, Race Team Mater & Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels *Hydrofoil Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell & Acer '"Racing 4-Packs"' These are Target only packs. '5-Packs' These will be Toys R Us only packs. *Acer, Finn McMissile, Grem, Kabuki Dancer #1 (Okuni & Lightning McQueen '6-Packs' Darrell Cartrip, Brent Mustangburger, David Hobbscap, Lightning McQueen, Francesco Bernoulli & Shu Todoroki Grem, Lewis Hamilton, Miguel Camino, Max Schnell, Carla Veloso & Francesco Bernoulli Other Multi-Car Packs See also *Pixar *Cars 2 *Cars Die-Cast Line *Cars Toons Die-Cast Line External links * carsthetoys.com Fan site for the Disney-Pixar film and Mattel toy line. * TakeFiveADay.com Daily blog & news for Mattel Disney Pixar Cars. * World of cars French Forum French fan web site for Mattel Cars toys. * Cars Toys UK UK Cars Toys website with guide on new releases of toys from Cars. Category:Cars 2 Merchandise